


Boyfriend Challenges/Chatfic

by shoko_kenshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Boyfriend Challenges, M/M, Texting, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoko_kenshi/pseuds/shoko_kenshi
Summary: -boyfriend challenges-just random dumb stuff that you might find entertaining
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Sunflower-Hinata
> 
> Milkboy-Kageyama
> 
> Yams-Yamaguchi
> 
> Salty Dino-Tsukishima
> 
> Sugamama-Sugawara
> 
> Dadchi-Daichi
> 
> En no shit a-Ennoshita
> 
> Simp-Tanaka
> 
> Rolling Thunder-Nishinoya
> 
> Negativity Begone-Asahi
> 
> Shittykawa-Oikawa
> 
> Iwa-chan-Iwaizumi
> 
> Makki-Hanamakki
> 
> Mattsun-Matsukawa
> 
> Haba-Yahaba
> 
> Maddog-Kyoutani
> 
> Sleepy Bat-Kunimi
> 
> Turnip-Kindaichi
> 
> Gamer cat-Kenma
> 
> Rooster-Kuroo
> 
> Demon senpai-Yaku
> 
> Titan-Lev
> 
> Owl-Bokuto
> 
> Owl Tamer-Akaashi
> 
> Semi Semi-Semi
> 
> Shiraboo-Shirabu
> 
> Guess monster-Tendou
> 
> Ushi-Ushijima
> 
> Tsumu-Atsumu
> 
> Samu-Osamu
> 
> Omi omi-Sakusa
> 
> Rin-Suna
> 
> Kita-Kita
> 
> Aran-Aran

**Boyfriend Challenges**

_Shittykawa has added Sunshine, Yams and 12 others  
_

_Sunday, July 9th 3:29_

**Shittykawa**

Yahoo~

**Sugamama**

what's this?

**Shittykawa**

It's a group chat of course~

**Sugamama**

Why are you messaging us at 3 in the morning???

**Sunflower**

Hi!

**Shittykawa**

Hi chibi-chan~

**Gamer cat**

Hi Shoyo

**Shittykawa**

Ahem I was talking

So about the group chat-

**Rolling Thunder**

HI HINATA!

**Shittykawa**

Shut up I was talking

Anyways, let's do a challenge on our boyfriends!

**Sugamama**

No it's 4 in the morning. Sleep.

**Shittykawa**

NOOO sleeping. sucks.

**Rolling Thunder**

YEAH

**Shittykawa**

Ok so the challenge we're doing is 'ignoring your boyfriend'

**Hinata**

Ok I'm in!

**Gamer cat**

I'm in because shoyo's in

**Shittykawa**

Ok so everyone's in!

**Everyone who didn't say anything**

n-

**Shittykawa**

Ok NOW GO SHOO SHOO 

Make sure to record~


	2. Chapter 2

**KageHina**

"BOKE HINATA BOKE!" Hinata was laying on the bed, phone hidden in his pocket recording. He pretended to ignore Kageyama, still engaged in reading his manga. Kageyama barged into his room, well at this point they basically shared the same room but whatever. Hinata quickly sneaked a glance at Kageyama, who was pouting on the bed.

"Shoyooooo why are you ignoring meeee?" Hinata tried not to laugh, but god Kageyama was so cute. Then they just sat in that position for a few minutes then Kageyama sat up.

"Hmph if that's how your gonna play then I'm going to go spend time with milk if you keep ignoring me." Hinata was shaking with laughter now because Kageyama was seriously going to spend time with milk?!?! Kageyama left the room and Hinata burst out laughing and took his phone out of his pocket and stopped the recording.

**Tsukiyama**

Tsukishima was studing so Yamguchi thought it would be a good time to start recording because tsukishima wasn't looking so he pulled out his phone and started the recording. When Tsukishima looked over he quickly switched into the messaging app and pulled up his texts with Hinata.

Tsukishima bent over to look at what Yamaguchi was doing. "Your seriously messaging that shrimp?" Yamaguchi didn't reply or look at him at all, he just continued to type on his phone, saying something about hanging out with Hinata on saturday to see a movie.

"Do you wanna get fries yams?" Well duh Yamaguchi wanted fries but he wasn't going to back down now so he just continues to ignore Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima stood up and pulled on his jacket. "Well I guess I'm going to get fries alone then." and then he left the house.

Yamaguchi laughed because he knew that Tsukishima would save the soggy fries for him anyways so he just paused the recording and chased after Tsukishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so fucking short I was writing it in class hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BITCH HOW AM I AT 100 HITS ALREADY THIS IS SO CRAZY ILYSM
> 
> Wheee I don't update nearly enough ik most people update once a week but my chapters are really short so sorry but here enjoy this chapter!

**DaiSuga**

"Suga can you open the door for me?" Daichi just got back from grocery shopping and was probably outside the door with handfuls of groceries but Suga ignored him, proceeding to start his computer and watch youtube.

Daichi somehow managed to get into the house and walked straight to the kitchen, once he set the groceries down he walked behind Suga and whispered in his ear "I got your favorite cream puffs~"

Well shit cream puffs didn't help Suga with this challenge at all because he was literally craving cream puffs at the moment so instead he just continued ignoring Daichi and pulled up Boku No Hero Academia to binge watch.

Daichi sighed "Your going to be watching that all night right?" when Suga didn't answer he said "fine at least let me keep your company even if your ignoring me"

Suga smiled, this is exactly the result he wanted.

**AsaNoya**

"Noya?" Asahi peeked into the bedroom, only to find it emtpy. He sighed, wondering where Noya went. He left the bedroom to go check the porch and found Nishinoya lying in their hammock, smiling at something on his phone.

Asahi leaned over Nishinoya and kissed his hair, surprised when Nishinoya didn't reply or even move. "Noya are you ignoring me?" Nishinoya held in a giggle and tried his best to keep on a straight face but it was probably as straight as he was.

"Babe-" Asahi whined, trying to catch Nishinoya's attention. But what he didn't know is that he had Noya's full attention and at this point Nishinoya was just trying not to laugh.

Well that didn't work out very well because after a few more 'babe' and 'noya's he started giggling but he pretended it was something on his phone, still pretending to ignore Asahi but Asahi wasn't fooled and knew he was laughing at him so he just stood up and left because 2 could play at that game.

As soon as he closed the porch door, Nishinoya jumped up, hoping that Asahi didn't lock him out. Turns out he didn't but Asahi was now ignoring Noya so Nishinoya could get a taste of his own medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a fly buzzing around my face and it's annoying the fuck out of me >:( anyways I'm gonna go get the fly swatter hehe bye~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk who would be the top in EnnoTana but I just made Tanaka the top for the sake of my plot

**EnnoTana**

Well fucking shit Ennoshita was having a ridiculously hard time ignoring Tanaka because Tanaka decided it was a good idea to start changing in front of Ennoshita and he was just trying his best to ignore the fact that he was probably blushing. Also didn't help that Tanaka was wearing underwear that was bright red with a banana pattern on it and Ennoshita found this ridiculously funny. Wearing banana underwear is such a Tanaka thing to do though, because considering the fact that yesterday he was wearing underwear with a apple pattern on them and the day before, pineapple.

"Babe~ I just bought this new board game and I want to invite Noyabro and his mans to come play it with us"

"Sure" well fuck Ennoshita didn't mean to say anything but since he already said something he was just going to stop ignoring Tanaka "Your fruit underwear is ridiculous by the way."

"Well I like them!" He argued and then they just went on with their day.

**IwaOi**

"OI SHITTYKAWA COME HERE!" Oikawa snickered, ignoring Iwaizumi and pulling up youtube on his phone. Iwaizumi walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Oikawa. "Hi." Oikawa continued ignoring him, because he wasn't going to lose the challenge he made himself and he wanted Iwaizumi's attention. "Oi tooru why are you ignoring me." When Oikawa didn't answer him he also pulled out his phone but started texting someone. "Well tooru if your going to ignore me I might as well go hang out with Makki and Mattsun." Oikawa inwardly gasped, gaping at his boyfriend as he walked away, to the closet to grab a light jacket then out the door. 

Well shit that wasn't what Oikawa intended to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got a new keyboard and I'm not used to it so this took longer to make sorry and I kept typing Tanaka as tnaka
> 
> Nothing to say, mind blank and I'm kinda just winging these stories because I have no ideas


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so fucking long to get out but I had math exams and tests to prepare for and my sleep schedule is fucked up
> 
> Thank you so much for 520 hits and 22 kudos ilysm
> 
> Enjoy!

**MatsuHana**

"HANAMAKI YOU BITCH" Hanamaki giggled, Matsukawa was probably upset because Makki had finished his Fudge ice cream but who was he to care, he was doing a challenge anyways. Matsukawa ran into the room and tackled Makki onto the ground.

"I know your ticklish remember?" Matsukawa smirked and Makki's eyes widened. Yes Hanamaki Takahiro was VERY ticklish, especially on his neck and stomach. Matsukawa raised his hands, "Fuck you Oikawa! Mattsun stop~" "Not until you buy me fudge ice cream! Also what was that about Oikawa?" 

"We were doing a 'ignore your boyfriends' challenge and yeah btw I was recording." "Ha well everyone's going to know your ticklish now~" Well shit he was right.

**KyouHaba**

"SHIGERU!" Kyoutani growled, like literally growled. It was creepy how he could do that but Yahaba loved the fact that he had a guard dog and he thought it was cute how Kyoutani would go into protective mode if someone random talked to Yahaba. Kyoutani walked over, "Did. You. Eat. My. Onigiri." Yahaba gulped, he did in fact eat the onigiri and Kyoutani was not fun when he was scary. Kyoutani picked Yahaba up by the armpits, "Did. you. eat. my. onigiri?" 

Yabaha's eyes widened, he didn't want to know what would happen if he continued ignoring Kyoutani. "Yes I ate your onigiri, but only because you burnt our dinner and I was hungry!" Kyoutani let go of Yahaba and Yahaba landed smoothly on the ground, debating if he should run away or not. "I'm sorry Kentarou I'll buy you more Ongiri."

Kyoutani make a rumbling sound with his throat and Yahaba was confused, then it hit him, Kyoutani was laughing. He literally never laughed though. "I don't need you to buy me more onigiri, Matsukawa told us in the tops groupchat that you guys were doing a challenge because Hanamaki told him and I wanted to see how you would react but I think everyone else already did the challenge.

Yahaba sighed in relief, his wallet was safe for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I have a thing for black hair...
> 
> Kageyama, Akaashi, Iwaizumi, Kenma (idk if he counts) and Sakusa
> 
> 😃 well sht


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 600 HITS WTF ILYSMM
> 
> when I checked yesterday we were at 500 so I'm shocked
> 
> sorry this took so long to get out I'm like busy so I'm using my few breaks to write this hehe also some people make lev top some people make Yaku top so idk so I just made Lev top.
> 
> anyways enjoy this chapter

**KuroKen**

"Kenma kenma kenma kenma kenma kyanmaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kenma was playing on his switch and Kuroo was shouting to get Kenma's attention from the other room. Kuroo walked into the living room and sat next to Kenma on the couch, "Kitten do you wanna watch a movie?" When Kenma didn't respond Kuroo just pulled up some random movie and played it on the TV. Kenma kept playing his game and soon Kuroo's phone started ringing so he got up "I need to answer this call from Bokuto so I'm gonna step out for a bit okay kitten?" then he left the room. Kenma realized the movie wasn't playing anymore because the TV was closed so he went back to playing his game until Kuroo came back. 

"Kitten I'm going out ok? There's this amusement park Bokuto wanted to go to with me and I don't think you really would be interested." Kenma calculated the pros and cons of going in his head, If he did go he would be able to spend time with Kuroo and Akaashi would probably be there and honestly the only con he could think of was there would be a lot of people. Kenma got up and grabbed on Kuroo's sleeve, "Tetsu I wanna go." "Really kitten? ok!" Kuroo was obviously happy, probably because the last time they went on a date was like a month ago. "It'll be a double date, You and me, Bokuto and Akaashi."

**YakuLev**

"Yaku-san!" Lev ran into the living room, holding his test that had a 89 written on it. He was probably happy that he finally got a good grade for once. "Yaku-san look! I got a good grade! But it's probably because you helped me study, Thanks Yaku-san!" He hugged Yaku (Who was making dinner btw) from behind.

"Yaku why are you ignoring me? Is it because I didn't do well during receiving practice? Did I do something wrong? I probably did, Whatever I did wrong I promise I won't do it again!" But Yaku continued ignoring Lev, turning his attention to the pasta he was making. But Lev knew how to get Yaku to talk to him, he lifted Yaku up and brought him over to the couch, Lev sat on the couch and put Yaku on his lap. "Lev put me down! The pasta is going to burn!" "See now your talking to me~" Yaku sighed, Lev really did know him best.


	7. A/N

UHHH I WAS AT 600 YESTERDAY AND NOW IM AT 900 SO EITHER AO3 IS GLITCHING OR PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING MY FF IM ACTUALLY SURPRISED HEHE

I'm probably not going to update for a while because I'm really busy and stressed at the moment because I have a test and a math competition to prepare for so don't expect a update for like 1-2 weeks give or take a few days.

Sorry guys I really appreciate the kudos and hits and I can't believe we're at 50 kudos and nearly 1000 hits!

Have a good day/night :)

btw I'm probably going to take a break from the challenge and write a truth or dare or kiss/marry/kill so yeah because I have no more ideas

Also you guys can request stuff if you want hehe just put it in the comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying because I need to copy 5 paragraphs into chinese and I get dizzy really easily so when I look up and down to copy it I get dizzy and I feel like throwing up help but my assignment is due tomorrow
> 
> I hope you guys are doing better than me :')


End file.
